The Life of a Mercenary
by Echelon8394
Summary: starts after the first movie and slightly before the second movie. alternate version of the second movie. doing a Billy the Kid/oc. Enjoy! xD
1. Prologue

All my life I spent with guys…, with special skills. My mum was an ex-Army. Her brother was a retired mercenary and still helping his old mercenary group. My dad…, he was a no show. He left my mum after two years of their marriage while she was pregnant with me. Then, she moved in with her brother, my dear Uncle Tool.

Uncle Tool owned a shop house where the ground level was his tattoo parlour and the two top floors is his apartment, where he shared with his mercenary group. I was raised with those men and my mum. They were called 'The Expendables'. There's Barney Ross, the leader, Lee Christmas, the knife expert, a short Chinese guy who he called himself Yin Yang, a hand-to-hand combat expert, Hale Ceaser, the heavy duty weapon expert and Toll Road, the demolition expert. They had this other guy, Gunner Jensen; he's great mercenary and was closed to my mum. She died during a mission and ever since, he was down and started to use drugs.

I look up to everyone as father figures and guardians in my life, especially Uncle Tool, Barney and Gunner, but Gunner was having trouble coping my mother's death and years of combat stress and alcohol addiction. That's the self-destruct Gunner. The Gunner that I knew he was kind. He often took me to the park and used to swing me higher and higher. Everyone looked at us weirdly as to why a guy who looked like he had been using drugs was safe with a little girl, playing the swing, but we all knew that Gunner would never hurt me or used drugs whenever he's around me. Before we went home, it was either ice cream or hot dogs.

As I grew older, my mum and the guys started to teach me a few things about their jobs. Other teenagers, they'd probably asked their dads to buy them some dresses, shoes, fancy cars and so on. I, on the other hand, prefer knives like the one Lee has or a Harley bike or a gun for my birthday present. Mum seemly doesn't mind about that. Like mother like daughter.

At school, I was kinda a loner. The people around me were too…, normal for me. Once, there's a group of cheerleaders trying to intimidate me because I don't have a boyfriend and thought I was a lesbian. I ignored them and they continued to intimidate me. Then, one day when they wanted to get tattoos, they went to Uncle Tool's tattoo parlour, where at that time, Lee, Gunner, Barney and I were playing a round of knife throwing. I had this collection of knives given by Lee when I was 14 and I was throwing in front of those cheerleaders. Ever since, they never bothered me, afraid I might stab them with my knives.

My mother died when I was 16. When school finished for the summer, I was picked up by Trench; he's Barney's rival but sometimes a reliable ally. He told me that Barney had asked him to get me from school and brought me to the hospital. When we arrived, we headed for the morgue and found the guys, still in their uniforms and vests and next to where they stood were my mother, who doctor pronounced dead due to a gunshot to the chest and massive blood lost. I cried and locked myself in my room for days.

Uncle Tool and the guys tried to talk me out but I ignored them. Until one day, the guys each took turn to sit outside my room and told me the memories that they had with my mum. Gunner even confessed, "I love your mother once, Hanna, but I never told her and lost her to a douche bag that treat her like she was lower than dirt. He thinks that since he had money, he can just do whatever he wants to at her. The day Tool and I found out, we hunt him down like wild predators and beat the shit out of him. He ran like a chicken and we never saw him again. Your mum was half mad and half relieved at me. Next thing we knew, he sent the divorce papers. Your mum and I continued on where we left off, but once again I lost her to death. I love her Hanna and if I had given a chance to tell her properly, I would".

I stepped out and hugged him. I cried in his arms for quite a while until I realised I was hungry. I hadn't eaten in days and lost all my energy to grief. Gunner carried me down and the guys were waiting for me with boxes of pizzas. I started to feel better when I know I had them as family. When my 16th birthday arrived, Uncle Tool had given me mum's Harley and he let me choose a tattoo. I told him I wanted the Expendables tattoo and said, "I wanted to be like you guys. You'll say no but we all knew that there's no denying the fact that I'm as good as anyone in here". Barney told me to go serve in the army then after the service maybe I can join them as a young protégé.

I did as I was told and served in the army after graduating in college. In the army I meet this guy, Billy Timmons. We served in different teams but at times, we crossed path. "Maybe we are fated somehow", he once told me. After I've done my end of the service, I left to join The Expendables and there, I met Billy again. He said he wanted to join in when I told him about the guys when we were serving in the army.

So that's the summary of my life so far. Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Hannah Rose Tool and I'm a member of The Expendables, expert in knife, heavy duty artillery and fist fighting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

I woke up one morning when I heard the roaring of heavy bikes. The guys must be up to something or else they would still be snoring till noon. I went to shower and went downstairs to see what was going on. "Hey, hey, look who's up and about!", Hale shouted from his bike. "Morning guys, what's for breakfast?", I asked. Toll Road tossed me a salami and cheese sandwich where he often bought at his favourite deli down the street.

I took a bite as I sat at my Black Harley bike. Barney came out and said, "We have a job. This time, our client wants us to rescue a Chinese businessman who is held hostage in Nepal". He laid out the plan and positions for everyone. We moved out the next morning to Nepal. Barney and Lee went in one truck, Yin Yang and Gunner, Toll Road and Hale in a truck each. Billy or the guys called him 'The Kid' stayed by at a vantage point while I stayed by the escape route.

I hid in the boat and I felt like sitting there for hours. Next thing I knew, I saw Hale, Toll, Yang, Gunnar and a Chinese guy swung from the rope that we tied earlier. I quickly start the boat engine and went to get them. They got in and the Chinese guy quickly stayed down the floor for protection. I hurriedly left the place and suddenly we were shot at. In one hand I steered the boat and in the other, I held my machine gun and fired away.

After we reached out a spot, we went to our jet skis; Hale and Toll Road, Yang and the Chinese guy while Gunner and I rode in a jet ski each. We then headed to Barney's plane and entered through the back door of the plane. The problem was the plane couldn't lift off because we're too heavy, so Barney ordered us to let loose the jet skis. I helped out and the plane still couldn't lift off. "Barney, we need to fly! Or this watery grave will be our next home!", I yelled at him, jokingly.

"Maybe we could leave you and the Kid on foot since you two are the 'excess baggages'!", Barney yelled back. I pouted my lips playfully and the rest laughed and relaxed a little bit. "He didn't mean it, sweetheart", said Gunner. The plane nearly got hit the bridge but finally the plane lift off safely and we cheered happily. Before we left for China, we went to pick up Billy.

Yang and the Chinese left for China as we passed by the nation via parachute and then, we went home. Gunner joked at Yang, "Who am I gonna pick on?". "You find some other minorities", said Yang. Barney took a picture of Yang before he jumped outta the plane with the Chinese with a parachute.

When we arrived back at the States, we hit the bikers bar that night. Suddenly, Gunner said, "Anyone have a pen?". Barney handed in his and Lee said, "Do you have anything that hasn't have a skull on it?". Gunner wrote an equation on a piece of tissue and held it out. Gunner had a degree in chemical engineering. He then sneezed on the tissue and we all had a laugh.

Then, Billy and Barney went outside. Billy had been really distancing himself lately. So, I slipped away from the rest and eavesdropped on their conversation. _'Billy wants to quit? But why?'_, I thought after they ended their conversation. After Barney left and I was sure Billy was alone, I went out and sat next to him at his bike.

"What's up?", is all I could say. "Nothing much, listen I wanna talk to you about something", he said. "Sure, about what?", I said, pretending to be oblivious. "You think I don't know that you were eavesdropping?", he said. "Please don't leave, Billy. Why are you leaving anyway? Is not your kind of life right?", I said. "Don't feel like it. I need to go and see someone in Paris", he said. "Who? That French nurse that wrapped us up?", I guessed. "Yeah, her name is Sophie. She's back in Paris. I need to go and see her. I've been offered a job there and plan to move there after I finish this job by the end of the month. It's nice working with you, Hannah", said Bill.

I felt devastated. I knew it. I always knew that no guy wants a girl like me, all hard core and into killing stuff. I had a crush at him ever since I met him when we were serving in the Army. "That's great! I really think you should go there", I said and I lied about it. He smiled and nodded. "Well, life goes on!", I said as I stood up. "Where are you going?", he asked. "I'm going to celebrate! A toast to you and Sophie!", I said even though it hurts as I raised my beer bottle.

I went back in and got myself drunk. Next thing I knew, I was brought back to my room, head spinning like hell and carried by Gunner and Uncle Tool. I also heard Gunner chuckled and said, "Sweetheart, you need to lay off the beers for the next few months", before he tucked me in and left the room. When I woke up next morning, I ran to the bathroom and hurled all my stomach contents to the toilet bowl.

Uncle Tool gave me some meds for my headache and Gunner gave me a can of ginger ale for breakfast. "I need to control your drinking. You're turning into a Gunner yesterday", said Barney. "I'm sorry Barney and it won't happen again", I said. "You can't just control her life 24/7, Barns. Girl wanna have some fun, right?", said Lee as he held me by the shoulders and gave a wink and a cheeky grin. "Still, I made a promise to her mother that I would take care of her", said Barney.

"We all did", Toll Road interfered. "Still, you're young and I don't want you to destroy your health by drinking like him", said Barney as he pointed out to Gunner. "I'm sober ok?", said Gunner, sceptically. I smiled and giggled at their little argument. "Alright ladies, get your asses to whatever work you have. Hannah, I need you to get these for me, ok?", said Tool as he gave me some money and a list of some groceries. I nodded and rode my Harley out of there to get Uncle Tool's items.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

I came back with some fruits, beers, paper toilets, some acrylic paints and a tube of chocolate ice cream. After I parked my bike and stashed the foods and stuff to their respectively places, I saw Billy talking on the phone in a corner. A little jealousy had sparked and before I turned into a violent Gunner, I went to search for my dear Uncle Tool.

He was painting in his room and I strolled in and sat next to him. "There's my favourite girl. Got the paint?", he asked. "I did, but they're sold out on the Byzantine", I answered. We sat in silence for a while before I said, "I really don't have the heart to ask him, but why Gunner never had any girlfriend after mum died?". "Your mum and he were committed at some point and suddenly they broke up. Both went into the Army, separate division. Your mum then met that douche bag after her service and got married, but as you know it lasted only two years. She was pregnant with you at that time. Her husband accused your mum that she was having an affair with Gunner when he was doing the same thing with his secretary. He beat your mum and treated her as if she's a punching bag. Gunner and I found out and beat the shit outta him", Uncle Tool explained.

"Why do you always call him 'her husband' instead of 'your father?", I asked. "That my dear, it's a story for another day. Now, off with you. I think Gunner was looking for you at the garage 10 minutes ago", answered Uncle Tool. I sighed as I gave him a bear hug and a peck at the cheek. He gave me a bear hug back and said, "Love you too cupcake". I went downstairs and Billy was still on the phone. I made a scowl as I walked to the garage and found Gunner, who was giving his bike a shine.

Gunner saw the scowl on my face and said, "What's the matter?". "How come no one ever mention about my father?", I asked, sulkily sat next to him. "Remember about what we said?", he asked. "First, we go lite until we have to go dark, then we go pitch black", I answered. "That's why", he said as he continued to wipe his bike. Gunner was the only blond in the team. My mum was a brunette and my hair is dirty blond.

"If you were my father, would you treat my mother in such manner?", I asked. "Hell no I would! I ain't him, Hannah. If I was married to your mother, I would never hit her, ever. Don't ask that kind of question!", he said angrily. "I'm sorry, Gunner. It's just that don't you think I should at least know his name?", I said. He sighed and said, "I didn't mean to yell at you, but I don't think you should know about him. He's bad news".

I leaned against his shoulder and said, "Why would I? You were the father in my life. You, Uncle Tool, Barney, Lee, Yang, Hale and Toll Road were the father figures in my life". He kissed my head and continued to wipe his bike.

(That night)

I stayed in my room till midnight, reading my novels. The shop house was quite. The guys were either asleep or went out. Suddenly my throat felt dried and I wanted some cold water. I left my bed and walked quietly downstairs. But I heard voices; it was Uncle Tool, Barney and Gunner arguing. I crept quietly and listened to what they were arguing about.

"Why?! She deserves to know the truth!", Gunner yelled. "We talked about this Gunner. I know how much you and Helena love her, but we all made a promise to her to never reveal anything to her", said Uncle Tool. "But I can't keep up with this pretending anymore! I'm so sick and tired if she keeps assuming that douche bag is her father when I'm **RIGHT HERE**!", Gunner yelled even louder. "Keep it down, Gunner or you'll wake her!", Barney yelled back.

I ran down and confronted the trio. "Cupcake, what are you doing up so late?", asked Uncle Tool, his voice was calm as if nothing had happened. "I wanted to get some drink until I heard something about my father. I have all the rights in the world to know who the hell he is!", I said angrily. "Hannah, we want you to know that everything we did was to protect you", said Barney.

"I'm sorry if I'm saying this Barney, but to hell with that! I **WANT **to know! I **DESERVED** to know!", I yelled and to only realised that my tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Sweetheart, whatever we're about to tell you, I want you to understand that we are protecting you from that pathetic excuse of man", said Gunner as he explained everything, "Your mother and I reunited back during her visit here during Christmas. She told me her husband was cheating on her only after a few months of their marriage. We…, reconnected and we kept everything in check until our little affair resulted in…, her being pregnant with you".

"Her husband was never you father, but Gunner was", said Uncle Tool. "After that, we found out that her husband was a drug king that controlled a cartel in Miami. He found out about your mother and Gunner and he beat her, trying to kill you who were only four months old in Helena's womb. We heard from our informer and we went after him. We hid your mother here and spread out the news that she suffered a miscarriage. All of us, including your mother had kept you under low profile so if that douche bag ever comes back, he'll never hurt you in any way he can", Barney explained further.

Gunner is…, my dad? For years I was searching for my father when he's just right under my nose. No wonder everyone kept saying like, "You're turning into a Gunner". I started to cry. Gunner approached me and wanted to comfort me, but I ran past him outta the shop house and I ran like hell. I didn't know where to go till my feet brought me to a halt, at my mother's grave. I knelt down and cried as the rain started to pour.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

I don't know how long I've knelt on the ground in front of my mother's grave. My tears were mixed up with the rain and I knelt there. "Why? Why mum? Why did you hide the truth from me? Why?", I kept repeating the questions again. I cried and cried for god knows how long. After a while I thought no one had come and get me, but then Gunner – my dad showed up.

"How long do you plan to be here, sweetheart?", he asked. "Until I get my explanation!", I yelled at him. "What would you like to know?", he asked softly. Usually when someone yell at Gunner, that person most likely wind up getting punched and cursed or may suffer a broken neck. "I want to know why no one told me that you are my dad. You know how I longed to find my father but you were right under my nose", I said in between my sobs.

"Her husband was a drug king. He has influence and we wanna keep you safe. It hurt me too when I can't hear you call me 'dad'. It hurt your mum and I when you thought her husband is your father, but I'm proud that you follow our footsteps", he said as he pointed out at The Expendable tattoo on my right shoulder.

I leaned myself to him and hugged him as I soaked his shirt with my tears. "I'm sorry Hannah. I never meant to keep all this secrets. It hurt me and your mum too. I love you Hannah. I always do", he said. "Can I ask one more question?", I asked. "Shoot, sweetheart. Any question you like", he said. "Can I still call you 'dad'? Can I still have a piggyback ride as usual?", I asked again. He chuckled and said, "Anytime sweetheart. Wanna go home now or you still need some time?", he said.

"Can we go home now? I'm sleepy and tired from running", I said. He carried me, piggyback style to his bike and we went home. Once we arrived, he carried me to my room and tucked me in. "Good night, Hannah. I love you", he said as he kissed my forehead. "Love you too, daddy. Good night", I said and gave a peck to his cheek. He got up and left. I was relieved that a part of my life has been resolved. I slept with a smile tonight.

(The next morning)

I woke up with my everyday 'alarm clock', motorbikes roaring in the morning. That means it's time to get up. I jumped outta my bed and washed myself. Then I went down and saw Lee and Uncle Tool playing a round of knife throwing while others cheered via motorbikes roaring. When I arrived downstairs, everyone looked at me.

"Am I in trouble because of yesterday?", I asked. "You could've get hurt yesterday", said Uncle Tool. "Yeah, we were all worried that you hurt yourself somewhere", said Barney. "Lacy panicked when Barney called saying you ran", said Lee. Everyone said the same thing. "I'm sorry. I was angry and had mixed emotions at that time. I'm really sorry", I said. "Nah, that's all right. I get girl issues", said Hale. "She doesn't have issues", Dad snapped. "She doesn't but you do", said Hale and dad gave him a death glare which Hale ignored.

"Alright that's enough you two. We have a job. Church needs us to retrieve something for him", said Barney as he explained the job, our role play, and so on as usual. After we were done discussing, Billy came to me and said, "Wanna go and grabbed breakfast before we go and get the equipment?". Dad overheard and looked at him as if he was an enemy.

"Relax, dad. It's just breakfast. I'll come back home before you know it", I said to him as I gave him a bear hug. He gave me a bear hug but gave me a warning glare. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't we get a bear hug too?", said Uncle Tool as he pouted his lips. I sighed and gave everyone a hug before leaving for breakfast with Billy.

We went to get McDonald's and then went to a hardware store to get some tools. As we were shopping Billy asked me a question, "Hey, Hannah. You ok? You've been keeping a distance from me in these past few days". "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?", I said, lying. "You're not good in lying, Hannah. What's the matter?", he asked again. "It's nothing ok! Look, we have a job! Can't we just focused on that?!", I snapped. "Ok, ok. I was just asking", he said and then there was silence.

I'm repeating dad's mistake by not expressing my feeling, but how am I supposed to? He has a girlfriend whom he loves and clearly she's your ordinary average girl, who doesn't have anything to do with guns or danger or wars or a destructive and overly protective dad. How am I supposed to say how I feel to him?

"Hannah, are you ok?", he asked as he realized that I'm in a faraway thought. "I'm going to say this and I hate repeating. Whatever question you have, you're gonna have to ask after we get this job done", I said. He nodded and waited for me to say it. "Billy, I love you. I love you ever since the day I met you. There, I said it", I said. He looked at me as if I'm an alien. I just left him there and continued shopping. Dad's gonna love to interrogate The Kid.


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Our next mission is to retrieve something for Church. He had a past connection with us in the past. I stayed away from Billy just to annoy him. "Hannah, we need to talk", he said to me, as I was polishing my bike. I continued to ignore him. "I have ways to make you talk", he whispered. "And I can scream and dad can break you in half", I said and smiled with triumph.

When we arrived at our mission destination and Barney ordered us to watch over at the vantage point. I got paired up with Billy. Just great, thanks so much, Barney.

(Billy's POV)

Yes! Thank you, Barney for letting me and Hannah alone. We set up our weapon and waited for any possibility of an attack. "Hannah…", I said, breaking the silence. "If you don't shut up, I'll shoot you and leave you here", she said. I chuckled. "We really need to talk. This is driving me crazy", I said. "You don't think all this time when I didn't confessed, it doesn't drive me crazy?", she retorted back.

"I know that, but don't you think we should talk?", I said. "No! Now shut up!", she said, angrily. I smiled at her and suddenly, I had this tingling sense. Is this a new found feeling for Hannah? Before I could continue, my world suddenly turned black. When I woke up, I was half dragged by some guys in black. They dragged me and Hannah till we faced the rest of the Expendables.

"Drop the weapon!", the leader yelled. "Not a chance!", Lee argued. Then, there was silence. "Do you want to watch your daughter die, Mr Jensen?", the leader asked. Gunner's face turned horrific. "Who the hell are you?!", said Gunner. Then, a man in a ridiculous fur jacket came out. "Do you remember me, Gunner?", the man asked.

"Giovanni Polinski", said Gunner. "The drug king who you took his wife away from him…, and this must be your bastard daughter that you and Helena had", said Giovanni, "My partners, Jean Vilain and Hector here have a very interesting way to use Hannah if you don't drop your weapons". He gave an evil smirk and I think I know what he plans to do.

At the end to what it seems an endless argument, Hector dragged me to the front and he used his knife to slash my chest. Hannah screamed my name she had tears in her eyes. After a while, Jean held out Barney's knife that he confiscated from Barney and ordered them to lie down. He gave it to Hector and Hector pointed it to my heart. Death will be inevitable.

I thought I was going to die. Then, Hannah decided to be the 'hero' of the day, where she head butt one of her captor and kicked the other one at his groin. She ran up to me as Vilain was about to roundhouse kick the knife and pushed him aside with a flying kick. Before she could try anything else, Hector grabbed her first. "Tsk, tsk. Not a good move", said Hector as he ran his thumb down to her cheek. "Don't you touch her!", I yelled. I was burning with rage from the inside.

Hector handed Hannah to Giovanni and as Hannah tried to escape, Giovanni punched her in the stomach and Hannah fell to the ground, coughing up. Hector came to me and said, "Don't talk", and he too punched me in the gut. Hannah looked over me. 'I'll get us out', I mouthed at her. "Let's make this simpler. You give us the blueprint and we'll give you the boy, but we'll keep the girl just in case you decide to follow us. We'll let her go once we get what we want", said Vilain.

"How should we know you're telling the truth?", Barney asked, head faced to the ground. "You know how", said Giovanni. They kept me bound but left me on the ground as they dragged a half conscience Hannah to a helicopter that just landed. I got up, trying to get her, but Hector held out his knife and said, "If you want her home in pieces, please feel free to chase us. I like to see how she looks like when I chop her like a piece of meat".

I growled, but could not do anything. They took off and Lee ran up to me, cutting me lose. I saw Hannah through the window and I yelled out her name. The rest came to me, asking me whether I'm ok or not, but not Gunner. He grabbed me by the neck and said angrily, "You were supposed to watch her!". "It's not the Kid's fault", said Barney. "We'll get her, one ways or another", Lee promised.

We ran back to the plane and followed up. It was a silent ride. 'Don't worry, Hannah. I'll come and get you', I promised to myself.

(Hannah's POV)

I was taken far up north. "Your mother was a bitch. I enjoyed every second of her, every hit that I gave her and now I'm gonna enjoy do the same to you", Giovanni said and gave an evil grin. I growled under the gag. I wonder where we will go. Dad, where are you? You better not be blaming Billy, dad. I looked out and I could see small towns and what looks like a cave and there were people coming in and out of there. Will the guys find me?


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Everyone boarded the plane. Barney switched on the auto pilot and we discussed the plan. Gunner looked at me as if he wanted to kill me so badly. "Gunner, enough. We're going to get Hannah back and you're going to stop looking at the kid like that!", Barney scolded, "We're gonna find them, track them and kill them".

(Somewhere else, Hannah's POV)

We landed in front of the cave. They dragged me to a car and brought us deep into the cave. I could see an army guarding the whole place. This is really bad. Hope dad didn't bash Billy's head because of me. After a long drive, they stopped. Hector dragged me outta the car and I could see dead people being wheeled away.

A man came up to Vilain and told him that the digging was getting slower as people are dying and exhausted. Hector walked to a digger who was helping his friend. I couldn't make up as to what he said, but next thing I knew Hector shot the man. "Anybody else tired?!", Hector yelled. Vilain ordered his soldier to get more workers. "But we've taken all the men from the villages", said the soldier. "Get the rest; women, children. All of them", said Vilain.

They pulled into a tram and we went deeper into the cave. The trio opened up the blueprint and Vilain said, "Now we know where it is". "Ok, I know what to do", said Hector. "Good, I want the plutonium out in three days", said Vilain. "Three days?", said Hector, obviously shocked. How the hell you're gonna dig that fast when people are dying?

"I have people who are willing to pay four million per kilo. Three days, no more", said Vilain. "Understood", said Hector. "Imagine how much six pounds of pure plutonium is worth enough to change the balance of the world", said Vilain. "And imagine if you have five tons of pure plutonium and people are willing to pay a lot, what would you do with that money?", said Giovanni as he stroked my cheeks. If it weren't for my gag I would've bite his fingers.

"What are you going to do with her?", asked Vilain, referring to me. Giovanni didn't answer him, instead gave a devilish smile, which I figured if I don't get these bindings off, I'm as good as dead.

(Billy's POV)

Maggie said the transmission on the blueprint stopped because they had gone underground. Barney decided to land the plane. I looked over to Gunner, who was sharpening his sharp knife. "Billy, I swear to God if anything happens to Hannah, I'm gonna go after them and you'll be next", said Gunner as he pointed the knife at me. "You have my word, Gunner", I said.

We landed nearby an abandoned farm and hid the plane there. We started to assemble the truck. Then, Barney drove to the town. When we arrived, we all waited in the truck and Maggie told us that Barney and Lee went into a bar to find out some info and we are supposed to wait in the truck. But a few moments later, we heard bashing coming from the bar and Maggie went in.

Then, they came out and Barney told Lee to get the weapon from the plane and Lee was not exactly happy. "Why don't you ask one of those cheese heads to do?!", Lee yelled. "Stop complaining!", Barney yelled back. Lee went off and Barney drove us to the next town and this next one looked exactly like New York, only it was abandoned and looked really old. "This is weird", said Hale. "Just like home", said Gunner. "That figures", said Toll Road.

We stopped nearby a pizza joint and Hale said, "Great, just what I need, a 50 year old pizza". Barney said we'll make base here for the night at Ray's Pizza. That night, Hale cooked dinner as we listened to music player that was left there. Thank God it was working. Then, Toll Road complained, "This taste like shit. How's yours?". "Can't complain about rigatoni. Plan ahead fellas, that's all I'm saying. What if you knew you are going to die tomorrow, what would your last meal be? One choice", said Hale.

"One choice?", said Toll Road and before he could answer, Hale had guessed, cereal. "What the hell is wrong with cereal?", Toll Road argued. "It's cliché", said Gunner and Maggie laughed at the guys. "You gotta be original. If you are original, broad thinking man, you'd come out with a special cereal like Earrios, just like your ear", said Hale. "For the record, my hearing is 20/20", said Toll Road.

"Barney?", Hale asked. "Doughnuts and most food that can kill you", said Barney. "That's deep, man. Maggie?", said Hale. "Crispy aromatic duck with plum sauce, very sexy", she said as she paused and Hale gave her a weird look. "But I like Italian too", said Maggie. "I'm starting to think Italian is overrated", said Hale and everyone laughed. "Billy?", asked Hale. I honestly don't know what my last meal would be. Lately, all I could think of was getting Hannah back safe.

"Hey! What about me?", said Gunner, feeling a little left out, "My favourite Swedish dinner would be baby seal and whale ass…, in the summer". Hale looked at him because no one had heard such a dish. "But I would really die for some Chinese", said Gunner as he looked at Maggie, eye to eye. Barney noticed it and said, "You're gonna starve", and everyone laughed. "Sweet dreams people", said Barney as he grabbed a cup. "Hey, Barney, I haven't finished eating man", said Hale, but he was ignored and Barney terminated the fire and everyone went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Morning came with Toll Road picking the music and Hale making his coffee. Gunner was still snoring while Barney, Maggie and I were discussing our plan. "I swear to God if the man don't stop snoring, I'm gonna shoot him", Barney mumbled. When Gunner kept snoring and it annoyed Barney till no end, he yelled at Gunner and Gunner awake instantly. "You rang?", Gunner said groggily. Barney smiled as he rolled his eyes.

Then, Toll Road said, "I know it's a stupid question, but I don't suppose you have any more of that coffee?". "Pot only makes one cup", said Hale. "Yeah, that's what I figured", said Toll Road. "Listen up!", Barney got everyone's attention as he mentioned where the area of the Sangs, the group that took Hannah might be at, "Concentrated east, so that's where we're going. We're outta here in 10 minutes". I was packing up my rifle when Hale walked out to the door.

Seconds later, he came back in and said, "Houston, we got a problem. DUCK!", and he dived for cover. Shots came through everywhere as everyone crawled away to safety. We all went out to the other door and the minute Gunner came out, he shot those people. Six of us versus many of them. We keep shooting and suddenly a tank came out. "Not good", I said.

The tank aimed at us and Hale and Toll Road jumped by the stairs while Gunner into a cab and I was rolling to the other side. We were running out of ammo and the Sangs kept firing and with the tank, I don't think we'll ever make it out. Then, the Sangs were being shot at and it was not from any of us. Even the tank was taken out.

"Hey, who did that?!", yelled Hale. "Not me, I'm out", said Gunner. We gathered up and Hale asked, "What just happened?". "Somebody got a little carried away", said Barney. "Looks that way", said Hale. "Where's the shooter?", said Gunner. "I don't know, but if they want us dead, we'd be dead", said Barney. Then I saw Maggie as she was looking behind Barney and she motioned Barney to look behind.

There, a man with a pair of sunglasses and his rifle straddled on his hips walked as if he owned the place. "Don't freak out", said Barney as the man approached us. He took of his sunglasses and said, "Small world, hah Barney?". "Booker?", said Barney with a shock, "Rumour has it you were dead". "Yeah, I heard that too. So how's life treating ya?", said Booker.

"Been better. You did all this?", said Barney as he motioned his finger to the surrounding. "I fight solo. I thought you knew that", said Booker. "Yeah I heard, but didn't buy it", said Barney. "Well, now you do", said Booker, "Is this your team?". "Yeah. Gunner, Toll Road, Hale Caesar, Maggie and my apprentice, Billy or we prefer to call him 'The Kid'", said Barney as he introduced us. "He's treating you good?", Booker asked me. "Never had a better teacher, sir", I replied.

"Booker…, you're the one people called the Lone Wolf?", said Gunner. "I've been called that", said Booker. "I heard another rumour that you were bitten by a king cobra", said Barney. "Yeah, I was, but after five days of agonizing pain, the cobra died", said Booker. It didn't make any sense, but it was probably an inside joke for them as Barney greeted Booker with a friendly hug.

After they talked, Booker left saying that there's a village nearby who might be able to help up. Then, Lee showed up. He asked what he missed. Barney said he'll tell him on the way and ordered us to unload the weapon to the truck. "Looks like Christmas came way late this year", Hale joked. "Yeah, I love you too", said Lee. "Well, I'm happy to see you", said Maggie and Lee smiled at her. "Finally, somebody with class", said Lee as he helped out with the weapon.

Barney drove us to the town nearby and we were greeted with gun fires. Barney stopped and we all got out, taking cover, but the shots were missed by miles away. "Put down guns!", I heard a woman yelled. "That's not happening!", Lee yelled back and a shot was fired but ricochet at the floor. "Safest place are in front of their gun", Lee said and the guys laughed.

"We will shoot you!", the woman yelled again. "No!", Maggie said as she raised her hand, "Wait, these guys are here to help. We want to help". The women came out, guns down, facing us. We looked around, women young and old were holding a rifle each. "Even you two rejects can get lucky here", said Hale. "You think?", said Gunner. "I doubt it", said Toll Road. "Do you mind?", said Barney, obviously irritated.

"Who you are?", the woman asked. "We're Americans", said Barney. "Swedish", said Gunner. "Black bird", said Hale and I knew where this is going. "Kid?", I said. "Chinese", said Maggie. "Retards", said Toll Road. "Are you done?", said Barney getting more irritated. "What do you want?", asked the woman again. "We're here to take care of the Sangs", said Barney. "Ok, come inside", said the woman.

We went in and the woman started to explain how the Sangs got here. "Some went, but nobody come back", she said, "Tell us why you are here now?". The woman pleaded for our help, but Barney declined, saying that we have our own business. I pitied all of them. Then, Barney came out with a plan.


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7

(Hannah's POV)

The tied me at a chair nearby, so they can have better eyes on me. I heard through Vilain's walkie-talkie that Hector said they have found the plutonium. Good, they got what they wanted, now let me go. Vilain and Giovanni shook hands. "Great doing business with you", said Giovanni. "What are you going to do with the girl?", asked Hector. Giovanni gave him a sly smile before dragging me into a room. Guys, where are you?

(Billy's POV)

They came. The Sangs came. As I hid at the vantage point, I waited. Everything was going according to plan. They went into the church and later, guns blazing with bullets spraying around. I shot from the top, helping out here and there. The last came and all of us shot at him. "Rest in pieces", said Barney. He gave me a thumb's up from down there.

(Hannah's POV)

When Giovanni pulled me into that room, I knew what he was going to do. He untied and pinned me to the wall. "Now, be a good girl or you won't end up like that mother of yours", he whispered in my ears and started to lick my neck. Man, do I need a three hours shower. I waited and when I knew he was distracted, I gave him a hard punched to the stomach and kicked his face. He was really angry.

"You bitch!", he yelled as he beat me. He dislocated my arms and when I landed on the floor, he kept kicking me. I felt like a Jell-O when he was through with me. I counted a few crack ribs and I'd probably bruised here and there. A beating is better than getting raped, I thought. "I will have you later, one ways or another. Maybe when I capture your dad and your little boyfriend, I'll make them watch", he said, before leaving. His words taunted me and I needed to escape.

I tried to get up and at first, my body was disobeying my commands, but I knew I have to escape. I found my little pocket knife at my boot and I fixed my dislocated arm. It hurts like hell, but I'm desperate to get out. I peeked and there's no one out. Quietly, I snuck out and hid behind a pillar. An old man saw me, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew I was not one of them.

Then I heard Vilain told Hector to bury all the evidence once they got the plutonium out. I had to do something, but how? Where are those guys? I hate being the damsel in distress here. Suddenly, I heard faint of airplane and I thanked God. They're here.

The Sangs rounded up the diggers and I hid among them. I heard faints of gunshots and bomb blasting. The Sangs were about to shoot the digger when the guys shot them first. Maggie said we were too late because the plutonium was gone. Dad ran up to me and hugged me. "Did that bastard hurt you?!", he asked, angrily. "Dislocated shoulder that I just fixed and a few crack ribs, but nothing that I cannot handle", I said.

I saw Billy who was relieved to see me. "Run along, sweet heart", said dad. I think he knew that I like Billy. I ran up to him and he held on to me like I was his life. "I was worried. I kept thinking of the worst case scenarios", he said. "Like they'll ever hurt me", I said. Suddenly, bombs exploded and we ran to hide and got caved in. "We're gonna be here for a while", said Barney.

We all sat, waited for a miracle. I sat between dad and Billy and they kept asking how I was. "Guys, for the last time I'm fine", I said, annoyed by them. Dad found a pipe and he walked over to one of the walls. He said he had a plan and started to put some of the phosphate rocks into the pipe. "Whatcha doing Gunner?", asked Lee. "Making a bomb. Do you mind?", said dad. "Maniac with a brain", said Barney.

Hale poured gun powder into the pipe and Barney threw in a lighter. "I want that back", Barney stated. Dad told everyone to get back as he placed and lit the bomb, but the bomb didn't blew up. Then, when I thought all hopes were lost, the wall cracked and came in a driller. "I'm back!", it was Trench. How I am happy to see him.

We all got out and the villagers thanked us. Billy and I were watching the villagers from afar. "Was I late?", asked Billy. "I could've handled it on my own", I said. "Oh yeah? With a few crack ribs and a recently-not-so-good-fixing a dislocated joint? You're a terrible liar, Hannah", said Billy. I smiled as I elbowed his arms.

Then, I saw a black SUV came and it was Church. I knew the job didn't stop here. The Sangs had got the plutonium and we have to stop them. We boarded a chopper and headed out. I spotted the trucks and motioned the pilot to follow them. They were heading for the airfield and we flew ahead of them. The chopper dropped us and we waited for them to come.

When we spotted the trucks and Vilain, Hector and Giovanni at the front one, we fired at them. They crashed into the airport and we went after them.


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8

We fought the Sangs at the airport. Hale teamed up with Toll Road, me and Billy, dad and Maggie, Lee and Barney with Trench and Church, each on different places so we could get rid of these Sangs faster. We also had help from another guy with a baseball cap and beard. He looked like a guy in one of my mum's album photo of her days as a mercenary. Booker, I think is his name. Then, I saw Barney went after Vilain and Lee went after Hector. Giovanni, on the other hand, took off and dad followed him.

I told Billy to help Maggie out and before he could stop me, I ran off after dad. Dad caught up with Giovanni as he was about to board his jet. They fought and the way Giovanni dodged dad's attack was like to taunt him. I hid behind some crates and hooked my rifle with a silencer. I shot Giovanni by the legs to slow him down. Giovanni looked around for the source of the shot and I gave myself a smug.

"What's the matter? Afraid of shadow?", dad taunted him back. "When I'm finished with you, I'll have your daughter. I will fuck her till she dies!", Giovanni yelled and that really pissed dad off. Dad beat the shit out of him and I shot Giovanni a few times; at the arm, ankle and shoulder. At the end, Giovanni laid on the floor, breathing decreased slowly. "Come out, Hannah!", dad called me out. Somehow, he knew.

I went next to him and he held out a gun, silver coloured Desert Eagle. It was mum's favourite gun. "I kept it, so one day you can use it. Here's your chance", said dad. I aimed it at Giovanni and somehow I can't shoot him. "You two are pathetic, just like Helena", said Giovanni. That was the last straw. "Dad, how bout we blast the bastard together?", I asked. Dad smiled. He put his hand on top of mine and my finger was between his finger and the trigger. "See you in hell", dad and I said in unison before shooting him dead.

I hugged my dad and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Is it over?", I asked. "For this mission, I think so. Unless Barney and Christmas lost their fights", dad said in a joking matter and I laughed. We walked away as the CIA team burst in, leaving them to take care of Giovanni's body. It was over. We have won.

Dad and I and the rest of the guys got patched up with the CIA medical team. Church gave us an old plane for our transportation back home. We boarded the plane home, beers on everyone's hand. We started to sing, "Beware, beware, walk with care. Careful what you do. Mumbo jumbo's gonna who do you, mumbo jumbo's gonna who do you. Boom lay, boom lay, boom lay, boom!". Barney shouted, "To victory!" and we followed as we raised our bottles to cheer. It's time to head back home.

(A few weeks later)

After we returned from our mission, Billy disappeared. I'm not surprised. He left a note to Barney saying that he's on his way to Paris to see Sophie. I would be lying if I said I'm not disappointed, but life has to go on. I spent my days, either playing knife throwing with Lee, painting on my own, strolled around town with my bike or having rounds of drinks with dad and the guys. Sometimes, Lace and I went out for a girl's outing.

Then one day, Billy came back. I stayed in my room and continued off my painting. There was a knock outside my room. "Hannah? It's Billy", said Billy. "I'm busy! What do you want?", I yelled at him. "We need to talk", said Billy. "Did you not understand the word 'busy'?", I asked, but then he came in, ignoring my request to be alone.

He sat on my bed and I ignored him as I continued to colour my canvas. "I told Sophie that I can't be with her. She won't be able to cope if anything happens to me. I told her to go and find a normal guy; with a normal job that doesn't involve shooting and killing. A guy that can love her and die a normal death or one can grow old with her", he said.

"Why are you telling me this?", I asked, pretending to be ignorant. "So, you don't want me?", he asked and I knew he had smug on his face. I ignored his question. "I'd take silence as a no", said Billy. "Screw you, kid", I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and with force, he turned me around so we can face each other, eye to eye.

"Tell me you love me", said Billy. "The problem is, do you love me?", I asked. He kissed me and his lips were warm against mine. The kiss last liked hours to me and I didn't want it to end. I dropped whatever it is on my hand and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The feeling was blissful and it was like heaven to me.

"Ahem", I heard someone by the door. It was dad and I quickly let Billy go. "You could've at least closed the door", he said as he shut the door. Billy and I laughed out loud and continued on where we had left off.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Billy and I were together, finally. Dad was uncomfortable to leave his only daughter to a mercenary at first, but later he came to accept that his daughter has finally found her love. We dated for a year before Billy asked for my hand in marriage. We have a simple wedding and dad walked me down the aisle. Dad was crying but he didn't want to admit it.

Trench, Maggie, Booker and Church were there and luckily Church was only there to attend the wedding, not to give out missions or whatsoever. Yang also made it back for the wedding, with his newly wed wife as well. Billy and I moved to a suburban home, but we still visit the Expendables headquarter from time to time.

After the wedding, Barney made Billy the head of Expendables and retired. Billy let me work at first but, after a year of our marriage, I was with child. Since then, Billy had forbid me to work. He told me that for my own safety, I should just stay home. I gave birth to a baby girl where Billy had named her Helena, after my mother.

Lee and Lacey went into an 'on-off' relationship, but in the end they got married and they have a girl name Lucy and a boy Lee Junior. Hale, Toll Road and Uncle Tool were still as the same. Dad never had any other relationship, besides the one he had with my mother. He died when he reached 60 and that time I was pregnant with twin, whom later I gave birth to and Billy named the first twin Gunnar and the second one Billy Junior.

During his funeral, not many had attended, except us Expendables, Trench, Church and Maggie. I cried in Lucas' arms and for weeks I was miserable, but I had Billy and my children to move on with my life. Dad was finally reunited with my mother and they'll watch from above. Life has to go on. Billy and I had a happy marriage. My life was drastically changed from being an orphan to a Jensen than being a Mrs Timmons. Life has its ups and downs, but you just gotta keep moving on.


End file.
